


An Annoying Spring

by MarinLiliz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinLiliz/pseuds/MarinLiliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Academy days, Shunsui and Juushirou find ways to overcome an annoying Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Annoying Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty oneshot written for the weekly prompt challenge of shun_uki community on livejounal, themed: Spring.  
> Certain liberties were taken with the prompt.

Shunsui shifted in his bed for the hundredth time that night, trying to get into an - unattainable - comfortable position. The bed creaked and he stopped moving.

 _Blasted old beds! Why couldn’t they have futons in the Academy Dorms like any other normal, respectful household?_ And then, Shunsui snorted to himself; he sounded like his gramps, always complaining about everything.

Seeing as sleep wasn’t coming around his way and Juushirou was snoring lightly on the other bed, Shunsui thought that fooling around a bit was right about the only thing he could do to distract himself into sleep.

 A lazy hand slid down his pecks and the sensual glide of fabric teased his skin and made him shiver deliciously. Going further down, the hand scratched his pubes sluggishly, passing over an interested cock, slightly petting it, then moving further down to cup his balls, holding them comfortably then pressing them against his body in a satisfying play of comfort and hurt.

His interest piqued and growing, his other hand joined the fête, stroking and setting up a delightful rhythm to thoughts of a white-haired beauty, looking back over his shoulder and smiling just at Shunsui.

He must’ve been vocal because Juushirou yelled, “STOP IT, Kyouraku!”

Shunsui hands flew away from his nether regions and he asked, innocently, “what?!” 

“You know perfectly well _‘what?!’_ ”

His enthusiasm deflating, Shunsui ventured an explanation. “There’s a nasty spring on the bed, digging into my back, I couldn’t help but groan.” 

"Does that spring make you moan out my name?” 

“When it hits the right spot!”

A swoosh was heard and the next thing he knew, a pillow, scented Juushirou, was hitting his head full on. Shunsui lifted his arms in capitulation. 

“Okay, okay. I admit to jerking off to thoughts of you. But really, there’s a bloody, nasty spring sticking up my back. I was just releasing some stress and trying to get some sleep. Honest. Thinking of you was just the bonus.”

Juushirou huffed affronted and remained silent for the next few moments before some rustling was heard from his bed and he said softly, “Okay you, but just for tonight.” He held his sheets open in invitation. “Tomorrow you’ll get another mattress without digging springs or you’ll sleep on the floor.”

Shunsui sprung from his bed, crossed the room in two strides and laid down next to Juushirou’s warm body. 

“Hya, sweet thing,” he said, kissing his roommate sweetly, first on the lips and then on his perky little nose.

 “If you don’t behave, you’ll go straight back to your springy bed!” Came the admonition, followed by a tongue traveling up on Shunsui’s neck and a hearty laugh. “Sleep now.” And Juushirou laid back down, facing the wall, his back to Shunsui. 

“Hmm-Mmm.” Shunsui assented and spooned behind, dozing off immediately.

 

***

  
“Shunsui, that better be a spring!”

  
“You know me, this ain’t no spring.”

  
“Just happy to see me?”

  
“Always, sweet thing.”

  
“I might have a spring for you, too.”

  
“Gotta do something about that.”

  
“Yes, please.”

  
“Nhmm, sweeee thinnnghhh...”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to livejounal on July '09.  
> Last edited March '16.


End file.
